ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:True Will
Very easy solo. 75DRK/37dnc. I popped them, ran to Den of Rancor zone. Waited 30 seconds and zoned back. The Akuso (MNK) was nowhere in site, but the Bonze (WHM) and Biwa (BRD) immediately turned around and began casting. Sleep II on the WHM, killed the BRD. Sleep II again on the WHM. Aspir. Killed the WHM. Finished the fight at nearly full HP/MP thanks to Dark Knight magic awesomeness. When I got back to the ??? the MNK had despawned. Got key item. GG DRK. --Bron giovanni 06:06, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I've Just done this quest a few min ago. You can kill any one of the three Sahagin and get the key item. And they are all True Sound. We killed Kappa Biwa and got the Key item. Solo-able by a 75WHM/NIN, 75RDM. I did this today as BST and used the zone method. I came back out and killed the WHM (Bonze) easily. I went back to the ??? and saw that a party had killed the other two already. I checked the ??? and it said that nothing was out of the ordinary. I waited a bit, then respawned, zoned, came back, and fought the MNK (Akuso) until his HP was pretty low, maybe 20%. I zoned when he 2-houred and killed my pet. I came back, and he was at full HP. Unless he regens very quickly, I suspect that the party had been aggravating the WHM. I checked widescan and saw only the MNK and BRD up. I fought the MNK, and the BRD disappeared from widescan. After finishing off the MNK (still no sign of the BRD), I was able to get the key item from the ???. Though it's supposedly been confirmed that you can kill just the WHM and get the key item, this did not work for me, probably because the party messed up the quest. Just a caveat: don't let s others interfere with these NMs. --Sivara 16:05, 9 March 2008 (UTC) It seems as if the main page has been overly-cluttered by testimonials, which belong in the discussion page...I recommend the testimonials be moved here, or more or less deleted. --Docstu 07:35, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :done. i took out most of them, and simply said it was soloable by most 75 jobs /nin. i also removed the 2 lines saying killing each specific one was confirmed on whatever date. it doens't really need to be said, as it applies to ALL quests/missions that pop more then one mob (any one must be killed, and the rest must depop before it's killed). -- Just soloed them as 75rdm/25blu had to call my npc half way through the mnk after it finished hundred fists. Finished it then the bard. Had to sack my npc then call a new one to get time to convert safely. Mnk and brd immune to sleep2, whm can be slept easily and doesn't have any resist to duritaion.--Akashimo 00:33, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Duo'd this as 75DRK/SAM with a 75PLD/WAR. The PLD popped the NMs, and head to the Den of Rancor zone, the DRK pulled off the WHM (Bonze) and kited it around for about 5 minutes while waiting for the others to return to their spawn and de-pop. Very easy fight. It's important to note that when you zone them, they don't group together---if you zone and come back there'll probably only be one within agro/link range (and the Monk seemed particularly slow walking back to the ???)-- 00:54, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Solo'd this as DRG/WHM, did as suggested above and zoned into Den of Rancor, waited a few seconds, then stepped back out. Unfortunately for me, was the MNK that had taken his time walking back, so ended up kiting him for a few whilst others depopped. Hundred Fists killed my wyvern, and since I'd been an idiot and not waited on Call Wyvern timer, had to pop my npc for heals. If I'd had timer up, it would have been easy enough, but watch the MNK mob, he hits hard. His def seems pretty low though, Penta Thrust at 100% tp took off nearly half his hp. Gorp 13:10, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Soloed as WHM75/BLU (/BLU primarily to survive the run to the zone) after a couple of abortive tries. Slept (Repose) the Bonze and zoned. No special difficulties fighting the WHM, but the MNK hit very hard. Because the other two stopped to cast, it was first behind me at the zone and I had (ahem) some difficulty surviving its beating on me whilst waiting for the Bonze. --Ceridwenseraph 14:56, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Accidentally soloed by DNC71/nin35 while leaving Ifrit's cauldron, may be that someone had spawned and died or they had pulled the MNK away (as it did not aggro me with the other two, nor did I see them/it anywhere between the zone and the spawn point). The 2 did link, and it wasn't difficult, even without TP at the start, but stun and shadows were necessary if they could be cast w/o interruption by the second sahagin. I killed BRD first, then WHM, took around 25min. I would have posted this sooner, but I couldn't find the monsters in the yhoator jungle page and I had trouble remembering the names of the mobs until I was looking at this quest to see if I could help a friend. The fact is they true aggro anyone that happens to come by, so if your trying to solo by pulling them far away, you have to hope they don't attack someone else before despawning. I have no idea if this prevents quest completion, but it should be noted on the main page. InfamousDS 07:40, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Solo'd this pld/dnc and just tanked all 3 at spawn point. I got 300% tp off mobs before fight and just used waltz when my health dipped below 1k. capped and meritted shield with koenig head/AF+1 feet/shield torque I blocked most attacks which helped me stay at 300% tp. I used steps to get finishing moves incase I needed to gravity the monk with desperate flourish, which landed on the second try. When monk used 2hr it missed a good number of its attacks, I put up reprisal to help store tp and used waltz when it was avaliable, after about 20 seconds I used sentinel to minimize damage so I could store tp for atonement. I didn't use atonement till the monk was around 40% because the whm was gonna start using cures and I wanted to kill it quick. after monk died I killed brd then whm which took less than 4 minutes each with atonement. Need to be careful if you try to use atonement because sahagin have a emnity reset move that ruins your damage. Fight would've been even easier had if I used a tav. taco but no food required. Zoeyrose 18:19, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Solo'd as 62 NIN, popped ran to den of rancor zone, came back out and could only get MNK due to the others casting upon popping. Used Hojo, Kurayami, and Jubaku, cast Raiton before Hojo for less chance of resist, but probably wasn't necessary. Slow fight, but very easy. --[Orodruiin Solo'd 75DNC/37NIN. Very easy fight. Didn't bother to just pull one, fought all 3. Used Fan Dance and Utsusemi:Ni only for protection. Fought BRD > WHM > MNK. Saved a fresh Fan Dance for Hundred Fists, stunned a couple times for good measure. Evaded alot, hardly any curing was needed and no tp built before popping.Eclipstic 12:17, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Duoed this as BLU/NIN 75 and WHM/NIN 75. The WHM popped the mobs and dragged them to zone. I grabbed the BRD and quickly killed him, but the other mobs started to aggro me since I didn't wait for them to disappear, so I zoned, healed myself (didn't rest to full MP though) and ran back out. I slept the WHM mob, and fought the MNK mob. The MNK 2hr'ed, but I was able to keep him stun locked with head butt and paralyzed with sub-zero smash. I cycled between headbutts and DD spells, until I killed him, then simply killed the WHM. We're lucky the mobs are water based with a weakness to stun/thunder. Hundred-fists would have sucked to get hit by lol --Sabishii 20:39, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Soloed with some difficulty on 75SMN/WHM. Buffed up fully, put up Garuda's Favor and let it build up for a few minutes, and popped the mobs. Had to let Garuda swing at one mob then sic her on another, then run for Den of Rancor zone. From there it was an easy fight - let Carby distract one mob while you let the other two depop, then go for the quick kill - but if those first few minutes go wrong things can get very messy very quickly. --Aerodrache 10:48, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Soloed fairly easily as DNC85/WHM42 (Used the latter for a tele out to Yhoator and reraise in case something went wrong.) Fought all 3 NMs, going BRD, WHM then MNK. Fan Dance for Damage resistance, and Violent Flourish when needed to stun the MNK's 2hr. Judicious Waltzes and a few Wild Flourish->Dancing Edges made quick work of them. --MlrlOhki 21:24, Nov 9 2010 Kuftal tunnel coffer key After beating the Sahagin and returning to Leodarion, I followed the advice on this page, went to Kuftal Tunnel and fought key-dropping mobs until one dropped. At that point, I was unable to obtain the key because I already had one in my inventory. I am confident that I did not have it before speaking to Leodarion, and, as I stopped at the Nomad Moogle to pick up items before heading out and these items were below the key in my inventory, so I am all but certain that Leodarion gave me the key. Next reader, please check this and if confirmed change the main page appropriately. --Ceridwenseraph 14:56, 8 May 2009 (UTC) I'm doing the quest right now and he isn't giving me the key, even though I don't have it in any of my inventories. So I'd say it's false, unless you need a prerequisite, which I doubt. I'm calling this false to, I did the quest recently and didn't get a key. Putting a strike through that part of the quest unless it can be proven otherwise. -Corrderio I did not receive a key when i was given this part of the quest. -Sulmorko I definitely DID receive a key. I killed about 6 Robber Crab and got the key to drop, and was unable to obtain it. Checked my Mog Locker because that is where I keep ALL of my keys. It was not there. I eventually found it in my inventory. I checked the log to see if any of the crabs dropped it and I hadn't noticed--they did not. Somewhere between Leodarion and the crabs, I was given a Kuftal Coffer Key and was not told in the chat log. --Soulinafishbowl 21:37, February 21, 2010 (UTC) yeah just did this as lvl 90 rdm and was cake had stoneskin and phalanx up just for fun did 0 dmg everyhit just had fun with this fight i guess its easy if you sleep whm and just kill the other guys just binded his hundred fist and got away let it waste. Just Solo'd 90DRG/43WHM no buffs/food. Failed the first fight (with proper buffs, but a bad strategy), had to repop*. Didn't buff for the second, but I did have over 100% TP before the fight. Fought all 3 at once. Angon'd the Monk at start (5/5 Merits) Drakesbane, Spirit Jump, didn't proc double so I used Soul Jump as well. I was Orange health before my second Drakes, so i used a Drachen Armet Macro'd dia, then second weaponskill which pretty much killed it. I think I hit it once more after. Was in pretty low red after my second drakes, so I used another Healing Breath, then a deep breathing restore breath, which put me over 1k. Once the Monk was dead, didn't have any problem with the other 2, just an easy fight, low damage, and I dont think I cured anymore after that either. Thought about super jumping to have my wyvern take some damage while I healed, but killed the Monk as I was about to hit the macro. After the Monk was dead, the other 2 are no threat. Didn't even have to cure the rest of the fight, didn't even get low enough to use a healing breath. Pretty close fight at the start, but had I buffed properly, and maybe even used some food with my second try/strategy, I'm sure I would have had a much much easier time. Gear, decently stacked. Empyrean +1 Set (Neck and Back also) +2 Hands. Rings: Raja's, Spiral. Earrings: Brutal, Kemas. Stingray +2, Pole Grip, Thew Bomblet, Swift Belt. Macro in Anguinus Belt and Forager's Mantle for Drakesbane. * I killed the Bard and the White Mage the first fight but had to zone the Monk. He stayed around the zone to Ifrit's Cauldren for a while, even aggro'd me from a good distance as I tried to keep an eye on him, rezoned him. I had time to get rid of weakness and he was still there. As I went out to finish him off a group claimed and killed, went to the ??? and got nothing. Twizted Morena 02:30, May 4, 2011 (UTC)